tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Feels Left Out
Toby Feels Left Out is the twelfth episode of the ninth season. Plot The Fat Controller announces to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds that the new Sodor Museum is opening soon and all his engines will be repainted. Later at Knapford station, James tells Toby about the museum and their repaints, but Toby has not been informed about this. James suggests that he must be left out. That night, Toby keeps worrying about what James said. In the morning, he meets Thomas at Abbey station and has come to the conclusion that the Fat Controller has decided to put him in the museum. Thomas tells Toby to ask the Fat Controller, but Toby doesn't want to know the truth. Thomas departs, saying that "Really Useful Engines are Really Busy Engines". Toby decides to keep himself busy in order to convince the Fat Controller that he's really useful enough not to be a museum piece. So when the Fat Controller orders Emily to go for her repaint, Toby offers to take the flour in her place and he scurries away before the Fat Controller has a chance to finish talking to him. After delivering the flour to the docks, Toby sees the Fat Controller again and once again scurries away. Toby offers to take Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas has his repaint, deliver coal from the coal mine in James' place and then shunts stone trucks at the quarry for Percy. Then, Toby sees the Fat Controller nearby and scurries away again, only to derail by reversing into a large stone blocking his track, damaging his rear axle and cowcatcher in the process. The Fat Controller demands an explanation as to why Toby has been evading him. Toby tells the Fat Controller how he's worried that he will be put into the museum because he's a very old steam tram and not really useful anymore. The Fat Controller tells Toby that despite being old, he's far too useful to go into a museum, especially as he has been working hard all day. The Fat Controller goes on to tell Toby what he had been trying to say all day: Toby was to get washed and polished so that he can take the important visitors to the opening ceremony of the new museum. After his repairs, wash and polish, Toby's very happy to be a really useful tram engine and takes the important visitors to the opening of the new Sodor Museum. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The Dockyard Manager (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Bluff's Cove * Centre Island Quarry * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Coaling Plant * Abbey * Sodor Flour Mill * Arlesdale End * Sodor Museum (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the ninth season. * Toby passes through Bluff's Cove Station and is said to be taking Annie and Clarabel along Thomas' Branch Line, however, this is incorrect as Bluff's Cove Station is actually on Duck's Branch Line. Goofs * At the beginning, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. * When Toby leaves Tidmouth Sheds, his steam platform is visible. * In the overhead shot of Toby backing up at the quarry, a steam platform is visible. * When Toby crashes, his eyes are wonky. * In the overhead shot of Toby, trucks are in front of him, but when he is going to back up, there are no trucks. * Toby broke his rear cowcatchers, but when the narrator says "so Toby's axles and cowcatchers were repaired", the close-up is of his front cowcatchers, not his rear ones. * When Toby collides with the rock, his rear cowcatchers are not damaged (but they move slightly after he stops moving) and his rear wheels stay on the rails. In the close-up shot after, his rear wheels are on top of the rock and his cowcatcher is severely damaged. In Other Languages Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * On Track for Adventure * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * Classic Collection US * Milkshake Muddle DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) MYS * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.2 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 25 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:TobyFeelsLeftOutUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TobyFeelsLeftOut1.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut2.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut3.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut4.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut5.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut6.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut7.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut8.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut9.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut10.png|James and Toby File:TobyFeelsLeftOut11.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut12.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut13.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut15.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut16.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut17.png|Toby at Abbey station File:TobyFeelsLeftOut18.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut19.png|Toby and Thomas at Abbey File:TobyFeelsLeftOut20.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut21.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut22.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut23.png|Emily, Toby and The Fat Controller File:TobyFeelsLeftOut24.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut25.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut26.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut27.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut28.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut29.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut31.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut32.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut33.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut34.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut35.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut36.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut37.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut38.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut39.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut40.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut41.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut42.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut43.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut44.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut45.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut46.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut48.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut49.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut50.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut51.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut52.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut53.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut54.png|Toby's broken cowcatcher File:TobyFeelsLeftOut55.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut56.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut57.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut58.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut59.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut60.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut61.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut62.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut63.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut64.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut65.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut66.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut67.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut68.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut69.png|Toby picks up the visitors File:TobyFeelsLeftOut70.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut71.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut72.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut73.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut74.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut75.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut76.png File:Toby'sMuseumCoach.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.PNG File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle(book).png|Book Episode File:Toby Feels Left Out - British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby Feels Left Out - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes